Milkshakes
by IronicTwins
Summary: In this life we must assume responsibility for our own actions but..how do we know exactly what is wrong or right?
1. Dazed & Confused

**Me don't own Dewey or anyone from the School of Rock...or the numerous songs mentioned in this fic. I'm going to try and use song titles as the title for each chapter. Oh btw the kids are about 18 now and Dewey is in his early 30's. I know this is the overused concept of adding an OC but I felt as if Dewey didn't have enough fics about him. He's my fave character. And I just don't see him and Roz together. He needs a true rocker babe! I love Fleetwood Mac but...ya know just a Stevie obsession dosn't make you a rocker chick! The song for this chappy is 'Dazed & Confused' by the all too awesome Led Zepplin. **

"Roz Roz Roz!" Dewey begs from the lawn of Roz's second story house. "Don't do this to me! I'm sorry!" Roz continues to throw things out of the window on the second floor yelling high brow insults at him as she does so. "You immature over grown child!" She yells as she throws a box of records out the window. "No no no..." Dewey dives after the crate, grabs it before it hits the round and a sudden doom resulting in the shattering of some very rare yinyl. "Roz! What did I do now?" She stops to glare at him and suddenly he knows what he did wrong. He forgot to pick her up from school. Her car had blown up and she needed a ride, and he had forgotten. Much like he had forgotten so many important things before.

"Roz! Not the guitar!" Without a second thought she dumped the guitar he had given her, one of his favorites, out the window. With a lump in his throat he could do nothing but watch the guitar smash against the ground, the amp following. He looked up at her dissapointed. "Woman you have no soul." With an angry growl she threw out a bag containing all his clothes and such. "Go back to mooching off Ned like you were before you irresponsible ass!" Feeling broken himself he picked up the stuff that hadn't been destroyed, loaded it into the back of his black Dodge van. "You just wait! I'll show you just who's the irresponsible one!"

"Dewey.." Dewey stared at the toes of his Chuck Taylors, not wanting to look Ned in the eyes. "She kicked you out didn't she?" Dewey nodds, clutches the bags of stuff he carried. "C'mon in man, I didn't let Patty crash your corner room." Ned says, ushers Dewey in. "Thanks man." "She kicked you out Dewey?" Patty asks, actually sounding concerned. "Yea.." "Haha where's my $20 Ned? I told you she couldn't stand him for long!" Ned glances at Dewey, a sorry expression in his eyes. "I didn't bet with her.." "It's cool." Dewey cutts him off. "If ya don't mind I just wanna be alone for a little while." He adds, setting the crate of records and bags of stuff in his 'room'. "If you want to be alone you should get your OWN place." Patty retaliates. Dewey turns around, shoots a sad glace at her. "Patty leave him alone."

With a sad sigh Dewey closes the curtain to his room, lies on his cot on the floor, puts a Nirvana greatest hits cd in the cd player and pulls on his headphones, sinks into his own world.


	2. Girl at the Rock Show

**Me don't own Dewey or anyone from the School of Rock...or the numerous songs mentioned in this fic. Just the drummer from Hellfire and the bands Gasoline, Broken Angel, and Hellfire. Oh btw chappy name is 'Girl at the Rock Show' by Blink 182.**

8 'o clock found Dewey in a bar yet again, his excuse this time was a mini battle of the bands. 3 cover bands fighting for position of regular bar entertainment. Each band plays 2 covers. The first band had played Fuel's 'Bad Day' and Third Eye Blind's 'Jumper'. Wasn't that interesting to be truthful. The 2nd bands up now and their first song had been Crossfade's 'The Unkonown' which wasn't too shabby, and now they were in full swing playing Stone Sour's 'Bother'. So far this band is Dewey's odds on favorite. The next band would have to be great to top this one. The current band finishes their set and the last band is called out. A girl in a black corset, hooker boots, and a short skirt takes lead guitar and mic, a guy dressed in grunge takes the bass, another guy in skater garb takes 2nd guitar, and a girl with a Metallica shirt and long rainbow hair sits behind the drums. First song, Nine Inch Nail's 'The Perfect Drug' with the drummer singing lead vocals. The band's playing was excellent but the song just wasn't right for the drummer's voice. However she nails the tasty drum solo. If she weren't such a good drummer Dewey would suggest she be in front.

All around the bar people begin to look bored and uninterested. Dewey just grits his teeth and hopes no one attempts a stage dive. The drummer hands her sticks over to the skater guy and joins the leader at the front. The lead girl plunges into a cover of Kittie's 'Into the Darkness'. This could be bad. Her vocals stay strong though and the former drummer backs her with a strong hellion scream. The drummer can work the crowd way better than the lead singer. Dewey watches her for a moment. A tall girl, hair to her butt clad in black bondage pants, a black Metallica shirt, and biker boots. She looks the part and sounds it too. They finish their song and everyone takes a bow, this time the crowd cheering. "Now for the voting!" says the host. Whoever gets the most cheers wins. Now, how did ya'll feel about the first band, Gasoline?" The band recieves a fair amount of cheers. "Now the 2nd band, Broken Angel?" A roaring answer for them, topping Gasoline's applause ten-fold. "Now for the 3rd band, Hellfire?" Again a fair amount of cheering, Dewey cheering the loudest, but it just wasn't enough to top Broken Angel. He watched Hellfire crumble and knew the feeling all to well. As the bands exit the stage Hellfire's drummer steps down from the stage only to have her ass slapped by some drunk guy. The thought crosses Dewey's mind to help out, but before he can act on it the drummer girl has punched the guy square in the face and is now making her way to the bar. Dewey makes his way to her, a little too buzzed to worry about being shy. "You guys rock! You should have won!" he says loud enough to be heard over the music. "Thanks. You play music yourself?" She asks. "Yea, Guitar!" She glances around and leans towards him. "Hey you wanna go some where it's not so loud?" she asks. "Shyea!"

"So what's your name?" She asks once they're outside and seated on a low wall out front. "Dewey Finn. You?" "Nirvana Hawthorne" She said looking at him and he couldn't keep it in any longer, he had to laugh. "What?" she demanded. "What were you concieved to the tune of 'Polly'?" he asked jokingly. "Nirvana made it big after I was born, else I'd be an 18 year old right now." she snapped. "My bad, I'm sorry. Forgive me for I am just a lil drunk right now." he laughs. "I noticed." she replied. "Still you look familiar. Been in a local band?" she asks. "School of Rock." he replies. "Dude! I remember now! Those kids were so cool! Wish we had a rad music teacher in school." He laughs. "Yea, it was fun. " She glances at her watch. "God, I gotta meet the guys at the van." she grabs him by the wrist, writes her name and number on the back of his hand. "Call me sometime when your sober." she jokes. "Your a cool cat Dewey." she says before jumping down from the wall. "You too Nirvana! You wail!"

The next day, after his hangover cleared up that is, Dewey picked up the phone and nervously read the digits on the back of his hand. "Hello?" Came a sleepy voice from the other side of the phone. "Nirvana?" "Who is this?" she demands, the groggyness still in her voice. "Dewey, we met last night." He says licking his lips nervously. She laughs. "I told you not to call me drunk and the irony is you catch me sleeping off a hangover." "You weren't drunk when you left last night." He says in a questiongly tone. "The band ditched me so I got drunk. I'm a musician with no band." "Dude! That sucks!" Dewey says minding to keep his voice down. "Your a way better front runner than that chick in the corset. You could hold drummer position or lead!" "Yea but they think my rendition of 'The Perfect Drug' was too weak and that's what made us loose." "You didn't flex your vocal chords enough on that one but it wasn't your fault. That's a song for a male voice. Besides, I liked it." He says taking a seat on the couch, no longer nervous about talking to her. "You were drunk too." "Buzzed. I still had most of my wits about me." He clarifies. "Dewey your awesome. I'm glad you were at the bar last night getting buzzed." She laughs. "No problem. Remember, your too good for that band anyway. I'll call you later okay." "Sure..oh wait Dewey what's your number?" She asks. He gives her his cell phone for lack of a home phone. "Talk to ya later Rainbow."


	3. Do You Remember Rock & Roll Radio

**Song is 'Do you remember Rock & Roll Radio' by The Ramones. I made up Allman's record shop after the Allman Brothers...yes I know I'mma dork. If that happens to be a real record shop I r sorry, didn't know. And obviously if I didn't know it existed, I don't own it. **

A few weeks later Dewey balances the phone between his shoulder and ear as he serches the fridge. "So you found a band yet?" "Nah, I've put rocking on the back burner for a while." Nirvana replies. "I've become a working stiff." "No!" Dewey gasps. "Not you too!" "Yes sadly. But least it's rock related. I'm working at the music store in town and at a record store just down the street." She replies. "Why aren't you just looking for a band?" he asks. "Cause I've gotta keep a steady job I need money Dewey." "Yea can't say I blame you." Dewey replies eyeing the help wanted ads Patty more than likely place where he could find it. Since the band was on summer break for practice he was in need of a job as well. "So which record store is it that you work at?" he inquires, flipping through the ads. "Allman's. It's mostly classic rock so I think I'll do ok there." "Classic rock huh? Didn't know you were into that stuff." He replies, raising an eyebrow. "You'd be suprised. My musical tastes are sometimes older than me. I listen to all rock." Dewey makes a face, this girl could be quite interesting.

"Hold on a sec Dewey I gotta go crank this song up." Dewey smiles to himself, she really is interesting. He hears The Ramones' 'I Believe in Miracles' in the background. "Sorry I've been requesting that song all morning and they're just getting around to playing it." She aplogizes. "Ramones fan?" he asks. "Yea I'm just getting into the punk music. You know the older stuff, the best punk rock." She laughs as he circles an ad in the paper with a blue pen. He hears a Stevie Nicks song in the backgroundand decides he has to get off the phone. "Well I'll talk to ya later k Nirvana? I'll call ya later if I don't see ya around." "Alright see ya Dewey." Dewey hangs up the phone, glares at the help wanted ads before eating. "Hey Dewey." 'Morning Ned." Dewey replies. "Oh my god you mean he's up before mid day?" Patty scorns, walking to the fridge in a bathrobe. "Your insults can not harm me today evil witch for I have gotten over Roz and I am in a great mood. Also thank you I know it was you who left the help wanted ads here, I am now off to get a job." He proclaims before taking a final swig of his orange juice.

Later Dewey is handed his official name tag, pins it to his Led Zepplin shirt above the logo. After thanking the manager again for letting him work there, he goes to stocking records. "Dewey FInn what are you doing here?" comes a voice from behind. he turns to face Nirvana, flashes his shiny new name tag. "I work here, what about you?" She grins, pins her badge to her shirt. "I worked here first." she laughs before grabbing a handfull of records.


	4. You Lookin at Me Lookin at You

_**Song is 'You Lookin at Me Lookin at You' by Ozzy Osbourne. It is an awesome song if you have never heard it. One of my faves by the Ozzman...then again I love anything Ozzy does. The part about Nirvana's musical tastes, they are my own. What her parents got her into is exactly what my parents got me into. My Dad is the Dewey Finn of soft rock..and almost as fanatical about Stevie Nicks as Roz haha. **_

Three weeks had gone by and the both of them had done nothing but hang out and work together at the record store. Back at Ned's place Dewey was on the verge of getting a rabid case of cabin fever. He thinks about it for a while, there's no movie theaters or anything close. He sighs and grabs his guitar and starts strumming a tune, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as usual. "You know..it's too bad we don't have some kinda rock n roll joint around here for the kids. I mean ya know a clean place with no drugs or booze." "Yea sure is." Nirvana replies. "The kids need something around here to do. It be cool like have an arcade type deal and a rock venue. A House of Blues type deal. The kids are seniors now and they're older. They can't be the School of Rock after they're outta school." Dewey says sadly. "And it's geting hard to find a gig now that the novelty of a kid band has worn off."

"Aww your kids are growing up on you Dewey!" Nirvana jokes. "Shush I feel old enough as is." He replies. "Old my ass your only in your 30s mister! You aren't but 2 years older than me so does that make me old too?" She asks. "No.." After a few moments of silence Nirvana perks up. "Hey, wanna go grab a milkshake? I'm feeling like something ice cream related right about now." "Hells yea! I'll be over in a few to pick ya up" In his van she flips through his cd case, grabs Ozzy's 'Blizzard of Ozz' and turns it to 'You Lookin at Me Lookin at You'. He starts to give her a death glare for choosing the cd and song..but at least she has good tastes in music. "Sorry I love this song!" she says over the growing guitar riffs. As Nirvana sings she glances around Dewey's van, this being the first official time she had ever entered the rock-mobile. Plastered down with rock band stickers and sporting a skull bobblehead and air freshner, this seemed like just her kinda place. She'd always thought about buying an old Dodge van and making it a mobile music shrine. After all she is a Dodge girl at heart, and music is her life. In face, it filled in for all the missing pieces in her life right now.

Just before pulling into the lane at the fast food place 'Crazy Train' begain playing. Dewey pulled up to place order with the song blarin...and it was still blarin when they left. He paid for the order and pulled off before saying to Nirvana, "Hold on I'll park somewhere and we can eat. I think if I sit in this van much longer my ass is gonna fall off." She laughs at him and agrees. Just as 'Goodbye to Romance' starts he pulls into a park. Night's falling so the playground empty. He parks the van, turns the lights on dim and jacks up the stereo before bailing out with the milkshakes. He hands Nirvana hers and climbs onto a platform on a piece of equipment. Nirvana follows and lays beside him. The headlights are enough they could see to climb up there but at the same time the stars are still visable. "Can't see this from town." He says out of the blue. "So you chose to come to a park...?" He thinks for a moment before giving an answer. "Yup...at least it's not crowded."

During 'Goodbye to Romance' they both lay deep in thought staring at the stars and drinking their milkshakes. Nirvana climbs down and changes the cd to a Led Zepplin greatest hits album, flips to 'Black Dog'. "Whatcha do that for?" He asks when she climbs back up. "Other song was making me depressed." She replies. "And I've had this song stuck in my head all day." They lay up there wordlessly listening to the music and watching the stars. It would have been almost trance-like if t hadn't been for the occasional sound of Dewey slurpling his milkshake. She smiles to herself in the dark, only Dewey. She glances over at him seeing only the profile of a shaggy haired guy..sucking on a milkshake of course. Dewey was one of the coolest guys she knew. She didn't know anyone who shared her intense passion for classic rock music like her. Her Daddy had gotten her started on the likes of Bob Seger, Fleetwood Mac, and Bachman Turner Overdrive then she grew into the likes of Led Zepplin, AC/DC, Guns N Roses, Kiss, and Pink Floyd...then Metallica, Korn, Ozzy, and Dio. Oh and her Momma started her on country and once Mom herself sported the Beatle bangs during the height of Beatle mania. She found herself looking more at Dewey's dimley lit profile than the stars, wondering about how he got started in the wonderful world of rock n roll. The cd turned to 'Rock & Roll' and Dewey sat up, reached a hand out to Nirvana. "Wanna dance?" "Shyea." She replies before taking his hand. So there they were, dancing in the headlight beams of his old Dodge van, in a empty dark playground. They weren't the best dancers in the world, but it was fun. Just another thing to prove just how random these two rock n roll obsessed 'kids' were. And it was in that moment that Nirvana realized she liked Dewey a little more than just a pal.

"Dude!" Dewey's sudden outburst startled her from her daydreams. "Huh?" He pulls the van over onto a curb. "That used to be a dance club." Dewey says pointing towards a building up for rent. Nirvana leaned near him to glance at the place. "Looks like a dump." She replies. "Nah it just needs a lil work." "What you wanna rent it or something?" She asks. He feels his back pocket, suddenly remembering that there is more cobwebs than money in his back pocket at the moment. "Nah."


	5. Fall to Pieces

**Song is "Fall to Pieces' by Velvet Revolver. Oh, must give a shout out to my neice Taylor. I love you! I really should make her a co-author in this. She reads over, helps me with plot progress, and even corrects some of my spelling . lol. Thank ya thank ya boo boo:-P Most of the stuff in this chappy was her idea, I just fleshed it out. **

"Dewey, Nirvana, I need you two in the back stockingm records." The owner of the shop, Mr. Allman, requested. After quickly agreeing they move to the back room of the shop. We'll not really a room per say, more like a closet. The two stand back to back stacking vinyl records on shelves. The space is barley big enough for the two to fit but they manage somehow. Hearing her struggle Dewey turns to face Nirvana's back and reaches up to help steady the box she's trying to lift. They both have to stand on tiptoes to shove it and Dewey all but shoves Nirvana into a shelf but they manage to heave it onto the high shelf. "Thanks..." she says turning to face him in the tight space. Being so close she could feel hs breath against her skin, smell the cologne he wore. They stood there for a few moments of akward silence, body against body, just looking into each others eyes.

A voice inside screamed _Kiss him! Kiss him! _It was like being 15 again and locked in a closet during a game of 7 minutes in heaven. "Could you move now?" he asks. "Uh yea...sure, sorry." she apologizes stepping aside. She can feel the heat in her cheeks and face. "Your welcome btw Rainbow."

"Hey Dewey. Why do you call me Rainbow anyway?" she asks as soon as shes sure the blush that had crept up settled. "'Rainbow in the Dark' by Dio. Everytime I see you your rainbow hair makes me think of it." he replies. "Who's Dio?" Dewey stops mid strde, wheels around to face her. "You don't know who Dio is?" he asks sternly. "No..." He glaces around the store for Mr. Allman and once onfirmed he's no where in sight, Dewey grabs Nirvana by the wrist and leads her to a listening station. He scans a Dio cd, hand her the headphones. "Listen to it. Mr. Allman isn't in here." Halfway through the song Dewey pokes her in the side. Being extremely ticklish she yeps and takes the headphones off. "Dewey don't do that!" "Don't do that." came a stern oice from behind. She turns to see Mr. Allman. "I pay you to stock the albums not listen to them." "Yes Sir. Sorry Mr. Allman." She replies as she walks away. She shoots Dewey a death look as she sets the Dio cd aside to buy later. "Mr. Allman can I get this call? It's important." Nirvana asks holding the store phone where he can see it. "Family matters.." "Sure go ahead if it's that important." Mr. Allman replies. Dewey stands behind a rack pretending to sort cds but in reality watching the emotions on Nirvana's face. They both spend the rest of their workday in silence. "Hey Nirvana..wanna go for a milkshake? I'll drive and pay." Dewey offers. She thinks about it for a moment, nods her head yes.

Once they have thier milkshakes Dewey cuts down the music. "Nirvana what's wrong?" he asks before taking a slip and making a right onto a road leading to the park. "My ex boyfriend has been telling our son his mother is dead." Dewey spits vanilla milkshake all over the windsheild in his state of shock. He automatically wipes his mouth and apologizes. "I'm so sorry I never expected that you had a son." He explains while wiping the windsheild enough with a rag so he could see. "It's ok.." "C'mon we need to talk." he says parking the van. "The windsheild Dewey..." "It can wait c'mon." Dewey says shutting the door behind him. "So you have a son?" Dewey asks sitting in a swing next to her. "Yea. Pirate's 4 now and I' haven't sene him since he was 2." "Pirate?" Dewey asks. "Yea his name is Jude actually, you know like the Beatles song, but his Daddy and I nicknamed him Pirate. We took him on a pirate ride when he was a baby and he loved it." She says while fidgiting with a skull ing on her thumb. "So why isn't he with you?" "His Dad and I broke up when Pirate was 2. Shane became an anal bible thumper and suddenly figured I hsould burn in hell for being who I am. He went to court and made them decide I wasn't resposible enough to take care of my baby." "Bummer." Dewey replies. "Thanks to Shane I've been completley alone for 2 straight years. I've been to scared to date anyone else and I've been trying desperatly to fill the hole in the life that not having my son has caused." She begins to cry and Dewey reaches over to take her hand. With hs free hand her waves in front her face. "Calm down, calm down Sweetie. Sweetie, it's me boo boo!"

Once he got her to laugh he reached up, wiped a tear away fom her eye. "Any way you need help getting your son back I'll help Rainbow." He offers. "Thank you Dewey." He rubs her shoulder thoughtfully wishing he knew exactly what to do.

"Dewey we've kinda got a problem..." Ned started at the breakfast table the next morning. "What's up man?" Dewey asks pouring his usual bowl of Cookie Crisps. "Well um..you know we've been friends a very long time and I'd do anything for you..." "Yea Ned?" "Oh get on with it!" Patty says walking from their room and standing next to Ned with her hands on her hips. After a brief pause she speaks for Ned. "You have to move out Dewey." "What? Why? You guys know I don't have enough money saved up yet to get my own place!" Dewey protests through a mouthfull of cereal. "I'm pregnant Dewey and we need the room for the new baby." "We're engagetoo.." Ned adds. True, Dewey still wasn't very attached to Patty, but he's really happy for Ned anyway. Sorta..."I've got no where else to go guys.." Dewey made his plea. "You've got until next month Dewey." Patty says harshly as she sarts cooking breakfast for Ned and herself as always. "You should really get married and have some kids of your own Dewey." Ned adds meekly. "Me? A Daddy? Nah I don't do doo doo duty." "Immature people should not breed." Patty smarts off. Dewey mearly sighs, bangs his head on the table. "I am so sick of everyone saying that about me. I will show you all eventually. Besides if I'm irresponsible how come I am a music teacher?"

About the time the phone rings and Dewey jumps up to grab it. "Hello?" "Hi Dewey!" "Summer what's up? When's our next practice?" Dewey asks. After a pause Summer tells him that remains to be seen. "What? Why?" "Well all of us are getting swamped with work, U know it's our senior year and all..." She explains. "Well you gonna call me when everyone decides to start practice again?" Dewey asks. "Yea Dewey it but may be a while..." "I understand Tinkerbell just let me know." He replies. "Well I gotta go Dewey the bell just rang. Talk to ya later." "Bye Summer..." Dewey sinks back infront of his chair. "No band practice for a while, kids are getting swamped with senior work." "Good it'll give you more time to find a new place." Patty adds. "Shyea and I'll pick out my suit and tie, find a corporate job and work myself to death too." he adds. "Patty leave him alone." Ned jumps in. "No it's ok. I get the message..." he checks his watch. He doesn't have to be to work for another half hour. "I'm gone. I'll find myself another place. Show everyone just how mature I can be." He heads out the front door to his van and off to the mall just to have something to do.


	6. Help!

**Song is 'Help!' by The Beatles. Yes, I love The Beatles. Don't look at me that way lol. **

_**A month later...**_

"Nirvana! What's under the hat?" Dewey asks trying vainly to pull the skull cap off of Nirvana's head. She pulls the Metallica beanie off of her head, sick of hearing him ask. "Your a redhead!" He says faking shock. "Yes. I had to let my dye wear out. I was told rainbow hair would make a bad impression on the court. As if that matters now." "Why you say that?" Dewey asks. "Well in order to get Pirate back I have to have a steady job and a decent clean home, which I have, but I don't meet the last requirement." "Which is...?" Dewey asks urging her to continue. "I'm not married." "What?!? You have to be married?" He asks, dumbfounded. "Yea." Patty steps in the doorway of the album shop. "Dewey you'd better come get your stuff after work or it's going to be in the street." "Not again!" Dewey sighed. He knew Ned wouldn't let her do that but... "Better come get it then! I need that room for the baby." she adds before walking back out. After an inquiring glance from Nirvana, Dewey explains about Ned and Patty being engaged and pregnant..and how Patty thinks Dewey is too immature. "Hey kids, lunch break." Allman calls from his office. "Thanks!" Nirvana waves to him before grabbing Dewey by the arm and leads him out the store to his van. "Where to Milkshakes?" she asks him as they climb him. "What did you just call me?" "Well you call me Rainbow so your Milkshakes since we always get Milkshakes in your van." She explains. "Ok..." he says with an odd look. "To Burger King I guess...for milkshakes."

"So Patty wants you out today huh?" She asks. "Yea and I have no where to go." Dewey replies. "I have an idea that could help the both of us but you will think me crazy." "And? Spill Rainbow!" Dewey repleis. "Wait till we get our food I don't want anyone else to hear this." After an odd look he pays for their food and parks in the parking lot. "And?" "Well..promise you won't like kick me out the van cause I need a ride back to work." "Your worrying me Nirvana but go ahead." he replies. "I won't kick you out." "Well I have an extra room in my apartment and you can move in if you will do me a favor while your there..." She says looking at her shoes. "Shyea..what's the favor?" He asks. Why's she actin so funny? "If you'll act as my fiancee so I can get my son back." He almost laughed. It took Ned year to get a fiancee and a kid. In one day he had been offered a place to say and a fiancee AND 4 year old. When he starts to laugh Nirvana's quick to apologize.

"No no Nirvana! Its ok! I just feel kinda funny. Shouldn't you be on bended knee right now with a ring?" He goes to laughing again and she smacks his shoulder. "Will you do it? Please Dewey! We both win with this!" After calming own enough he agrees. "Ok ok but I'm not taking your last name!" Dispite herself Nirvana laughs too and punches his shoulder. "What will I tell Ned? That your my girlfriend?" He asks. "I kinda hate to lie to him." "Tll him we're just roomies." Dewey stops to think on it for a moment. "Yea your right, he'd never believe I scored a girl anyway." he laughs.

After work Nirvana rides out to Ned's with Dewey to get his stuff. "Whst do you want me to grab Dewey?" Supressing the urge to laugh Dewey points at his cd cases. "Can you get those? I'll get my cot rolled up." "Dewey who is that?' Ned asks when Nirvana bounds downstairs with the cases. "My room mate, Nirvana." "She must be a lesbian if she's going to let you live with her." Patty adds. "No she's not we're good pals and she's letting me use her extra room." "There's no way a cute girl like that would like you in any way." Patty replies. Dewey glare at her, starts packing stuff.

Two days pass before the inspector comes in. "So which will be the boys room?" the inspector. "Well SIr this right now is my fiancee's room and my son would shar a room with me until my fiancee and I get married. We believe in saving ourselves until marriage so we have seperate bed rooms at the moment..." "Uh huh I see..." The inspector mutters as he makes his way to Nirvana's room. Dewey shoots Nirvana a some what frantic look. "Just play along!" She whispers. "Do I look like the type to save myself?" Dewey asks. Nirvana just laughs, follows the inspector.


End file.
